The Fifth Race
by Mr. Aanonymous
Summary: In parody to that amazing episode. Have you ever considered yourself smart? Well i have. One of the smartest i have ever met. But what happens when you get so smart that others around can't understand a single word you say?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok here is my crack at a young justice fic, mind you it will be a bit different from others as it will incorporate mythologies from other series that are not even close to young justice. The main mythology in this one will come from one of my favorite series. Though will it has been ended it is still one of the best ones out there, I hope you approve. Well without further adue. I own nothing enjoy._

The fifth race

Chapter I- Genius

"Hello everyone, welcome to trig II. I am Mr. Blank your substitute teacher for the day as your real teacher is out sick. Now the office gave me their plan for the class if the regular teacher was ever unavailable for the day. So I will write a problem on the board and I will ask one of you to come up and solve it. When the problem is solved I will write a new one on the board and a new student will come up and try to solve that one. If a student cannot solve it another student will come and try and so on and so on until it is solved." Informed Mr. Blank after which all of the class gave a loud sigh of disapproval, all except one.

Alright I cannot wait until my turn when I can show the sub how awesome I am at trig. The regular teacher loves it when I finish the problems correctly, I think it's because how well his students do directly correlates to how much he gets paid. Doesn't matter both him and my parents love the fact that I can do math so great. Heck I'd be on the mathletes if uncle Barry would let me, but he keeps telling me and my parents that its technically cheating that I can do the problems in my head at incredible speeds. I just wish that my team appreciated how great my intellect is.

Like when the red tornado's siblings invaded the cave and how it was my idea to use an EMP to save the day, or the fact that it was my step by step instructions that allowed them to accomplish it. But still not even a thank you. Or how about a few months later when the team tried to find T.O. Morrow and the reds and it was his idea that allowed them to find a trail. Something that even the justice league, who had weeks, could not do. And how about when I informed red tornado what he had to do so that the northern hemisphere wouldn't get blown up by the super volcano. And again, nothing. Hey it's not like a "thank you" would was necessary or a "nice job kid"

At least when I was working with uncle Berry he gave me a few "great idea's" a few times. I mean that's about as much as I got from him about my affinity for science. He was a scientist himself, a forensic scientist but still. He had an excuse. You wanna know the worst part? Artemis.

She actually thinks that robin is smarter than I am just because he can seemingly hack into anything. Big deal, I can do the same thing! Heck probably faster. Kalder and even robin himself knows it. The only reason I'm not the team hacker is because I don't have access to the latest and most expensive portable hacking equipment. Even when I told her that she just shrugged and gave some BS about me making excuses and walked off. I cannot believe that the girl I have a crush on thinks that my best friend is smarter than me. Wait I didn't just think that. I didn't, it's just a slip of the metaphorical tongue, yeah.

"Um excuse me, "Wally" is it? Please come up here and try to solve the problem." Said Mr. Blank.

"Uh yeah sure." I said as I get out of my seat and head toward the board. While I head toward the problem I look at the rest of the class and I can see that a lot of them look like they just had to run a marathon. I then look at the board and see no smudge marks so I'm guessing that no one has been able to salve the problem. Well luckily for them this should be a snap because the wall man is here to save the day. I then take a look at the problem.

1/sin^2(x) + Sec^2(x)/Tan^2(x)

After a few milliseconds of thought I think this should be a snap.

sin^2(x)/cos^2(x)

Substituting this in the equation, we get:

1/sin^2(x) + (1/cos^2(x)/(sin^2(x)/cos^2(x)

= 1/sin^2(x) + cos^2(x)/sin^2(x)cos^2(x)

= 1/sin^2(x) + 1/sin^2(x)

= 2/sin^2(x)

= 2cosec^2(x)

There done in 10 seconds flat though it would have been faster if I didn't need to hide my super speed. I then turn to Mr. Blank who looks like he just got out of a car accident looks at his clip board to see if it is correct. Still quite shocked he says "correct nice job wally."

Finally some appreciation. I don't see any harm in a little gloating so I take a bow and say "thank you, thank you" while I do it. I then walk back to my seat and while I do I hear a few people saying geek, nerd and the like. But I don't care because I know they are just jealous that I am so good at math. Heck they would be jealous of my super speed if they knew I had it.

XXX

A few hours later I arrive at the cave from the zeta beam. When I do I see robin and aqua lad playing holo air hockey. Miss Martian is baking cookies, which reminds me I haven't eaten in like 3 hours I'm starting to get hungry. Note to self-call dibs. I also see super boy watching his static channel, which reminds me someone should really tell him that there are literally hundreds of other channels to stare blankly at. And then I see Artemis trying to do her math homework. I know its her math homework because she has murder eye's and she only gets those in two events: when she is doing her math homework or we are having an argument and I am winning. I wonder if she thinks of me when she does her math homework. I don't know why but it puts a smile on my face.

I then notice that Artemis is still wearing her Gotham academy uniform and I can't help but feel sorry for her since privet schools are much harder and give out much more homework than public schools and that includes math homework, and while I can still do them in record time I still consider them an almost challenge. And while I'll admit that she is smart she's still not as smart as me and if I think they are almost a challenge they must be a nightmare to her.

Eh why not she could use the wall man's help. While I walk toward her I remembered that every time I try to help her she violently states that she doesn't need help even though she obviously does.

I get to the table she is working at and ask. "need any help?"

She then looks at me looking like she is desperately trying to not stab her math book. " I don't need any help bay watch." She scoffs.

Science she is one stubborn hot girl. Darn it there I go again. "oh come on. Let the team scientist help ya. I got the highest grade in my class and I got nothing better to do." Ok maybe the nothing better to do was a bit much.

"you're the smartest in your "public school" I'm in privet so go find something else to do. And besides if I need any help I'll just go ask robin since he's smarter." She said not even looking at me anymore which is really irritating. I'm about to retort that I am smarter than robin and he she knows it batman says something on the intercom.

"team report to the briefing room I have a mission for you."

I then look back at artemis who is putting her stuff back into her back pack and she says to me. "sorry kid I'll guess your gonna have to wait to blabber on how you're the "smartest kid on the planet" but blame batman and not me." She then starts running to the briefing room

Still standing there I am so irritated by that chick. How is it that I have a crush on that girl? Wait I don't have a crush on her I…

"hey KF you coming?" asked robin as he ran by me bumping my shoulder at the same time.

I rub my shoulder and answer. "Yeah I'm commin!" I then run off to the briefing room passing everyone else while I do it.

_Ok that was it for this chapter and if you think that wally is a bit condescending and well snobby its because I incorporated him with a little bit from a character from the other show. I will mail you 10 bucks if you guess right. Also since quoting is sorta my thing enjoy._

-the wall man is here! Now lets get his party star…

-young justice "infiltrator"


	2. ultimate power

_Here is chapter 2 of the fifth race and I hope you like it. And I know that I got a few facts wrong in the last chapter. Well that was done on purpose, because it doesn't matter what really happened what matters is what wally thinks happened. Because in this fic I have portrayed him as a glory hound because that way it should add to the story and come on can't you see him totally like that? Also if you haven't already noticed I could really use a beta, if anyone wants the job just pm me ok. And anything in italics are the team talking telepathically. Anyway here it is enjoy. I own nothing._

**The fifth race**

**Chapter II- Ultimate Power**

Miss Martian is being shot at by masked shadow henchmen and is flying in a serpentine pattern to try not be hit by them. Kid flash dashes into the group of henchmen and knocks them out. Kid flash then turns to his right to see more two shadow henchmen who aim their guns at him but before they can fire they are hit and neutralized by Artemis's taser arrows. Kid flash telepathically says. "_Thanks_."

Artemis telepathically says. "_No problem_."

Superboy then roars before he punches mammoth. Mammoth quickly recovers and punches superboy back and into the wall on the other side of the hanger almost hitting kid flash in the process.

As mammoth jumps over to the fazed superboy to continue the fight, kid flash thinks. "How could such an easy mission turn so far south?

Cue into

Hours earlier at mount justice

Batman was in front of the holo screen along with red tornado giving the briefing to the team for their next mission. Batman shows on the screen a giant dome surrounded by ice and snow. Batman then says. "The international Antarctic research base has been doing both archeological and scientific research in the hope of finding more clues into the history of earth before humans. And as it appears they have succeeded: last week this man." Batman then shows picture of a white male, early to mid-thirties, brown hair, and glasses.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson head archeologist at the research facility announced that his team has found those clues. And while the details are sketchy Dr. Jackson has none the less claimed that it will alter everything we know of the history of earth before the human race."

Artemis then asks. "Who's this 'Dr. Jackson'? How come we never heard of him?"

Kid flash answers. "I have he's this crackpot who claimed that the pyramids where landing ports for alien space craft thousands of years ago. The better question is why are we listening to him? He's been a laughing stock in the scientific community for years."

"Because the UN has sent personnel to the research facility to transport dr. Jackson's findings to a more secure and equipped facility. Your mission is to defend that research facility during the evacuation from any who would try to steal it and that above all else 'do not damage any of the research'." Everyone then looked at Wally the team cluts, who pretended not to notice.

_A few hours later, Antarctica._

The team was in the bioship, piloted by miss Martian. Miss Martian telepathically said to her teammates. "approaching research base."

The base itself was comparable in size to that of a standard high school, only that the facility was in the shape of a dome with a large hanger instead of the standard rectangle shape. The hanger itself was open with base personnel taking the equipment into fairly large transport helicopters. Miss Martian then landed the bioship away from the helicopters and personnel but still close enough to be readily available if needed.

The team led by aqua lad then exited out of the bioship in full arctic camouflage. Aqualad then said. "You all know your respective roles. Miss Martin establish a link and the rest of you, If anything happens report what you have found. Understood?"

"Yes, understood." Confirmed robin with no one else saying anything to the contrary.

Before the team could do anything a small group of scientists walked up to the team of young heroes. The leader of the group greets. "I was told that the justice league was going to be sending a security detail, but I didn't know they would be sending you guys though. But regardless hello, I am Dr. Daniel Jackson and welcome to the international Antarctic research facility. So before I go back to evacuating the findings do you have any questions?"

Kid flash was about to insult the good Dr. But before he was able to both Artemis and aqualad managed to stop him, in their own respective ways. Artemis hit him in his sides with her elbow making kid wince in pain before he could say anything, while aqualad said. "No we do not, we will let you get back to your work."

Dr. Jackson while he caught the signals that someone on the team of young heroes was going to insult his work, the good dr. decided to ignore it and while apathetically smiling said. "Well ok, see ya." Dr. Jackson and his own team then left back to their previous work of trying to move their findings into the transport helicopters.

Back at the bioship aqualad said. "As I was saying, you all know your roles, disperse."

The team then broke apart in mostly sets of two except aqualad who left to body guard Dr. Jackson. Robin pared off with zatana, Miss Martian with superboy and Artemis is with kid flash. Each duo was stationed at the base to provide the maximum amount of protection in the event of an attack.

After about half an hour superboy asks over the mind link. "_How long is this going to take? Better yet, why are we even here? This place has plenty of security and its thousands of miles from any kind of civilization," _

Aqualad answers. "_this base only has a few guards and they only have tasers as the UN and the scientists didn't want to risk the chance of a stray bullet hitting the findings. And by the looks of things the evacuation is almost complete; it should not take that long. And besides Dr. Jackson did say that his findings were quite valuable and it is our mission to protect them."_

"_right_." Kid flash scoffs.

"_oh so you don't agree?"_ artemis asked in a passive aggressive tone.

"_let me think about it, um nooo. Dr. Jackson is a washed out nut job, who like I said before thinks that the pyramids in Egypt are landing pads for alien space craft. And that thousands of years ago and that the aliens in question ruled over ancient humans as their deities, and that even for us that's just insane."_

"_Regardless it does not matter, what does matter is guarding the evacuation until it is complete."_ Aqualad calmly commanded.

In one of the many labs at the research facility dr. Jackson was putting many of his smaller equipment inside of a box along with several other of his collogues, while they were doing that aqualad was stationed at the center of lab in case of an emergency.

Dr. Jackson carrying a box of equipment walks up next to aqualad, sets down the box on a table and says. "Well the evacuation is almost done and sorry for the trouble."

"it was no trouble at all."

"well thanks anyway for doing this. I know it seems like having you guys here is unnecessary considering we're so far away from anything and nothing happened but me, the rest of the staff, and the UN thinks that having you here was the right call."

Aqualad simply nods, having nothing to say.

"hey I probably shouldn't ask this but what was the deal earlier, you guys were acting a little strange."

"we were having a telepathic conversation."

"oh, right. I forgot that Martians have mind powers like telepathy. So what was it about?"

"we were having a 'dispute' on a certain matter." Aqualad answered trying to find a good word for it.

Dr. Jackson simply smiled and said. "Someone on your team doesn't think that my findings are \ that important?"

"I didn't say that." Aqualad said a little too quickly.

"It's alright aqualad, I'm used to it. Especially with what me and my team found I'll be proven right."

The second Dr. Jackson finished his sentence a huge explosion was heard. Aqualad then asks over the mind link. "_What happened?"_

Miss Martian answered. "_we're under attack. Thieve broken into the main hanger and have infiltrated the base."_

Aqualad then asks both in his mind and out loud. "who? Who is attacking?"

Sportsmaster then walks into the lab and says. "who do you think lad?"

Back at the main hanger dozens of henchmen armed with not only guns but also apokoliption weapons along with mammoth and shimmer have broken into the facility and all of the regular security forces for the base have been taken out.

Luckily the team was specifically positioned for an event like that. Robin jumped and leaped around and next to the henchmen so he could kick their weapons out of their hands and then threw his discs at the now unarmed henchmen. The discs before they could be removed released knock out gas effectively incapacitating the henchmen.

Zatana had robins back by stopping another henchmen from shooting robin by casting "_Tekcajtiarts_" turning his gun into rope and the rope tied itself around its once owner.

Not too far away miss Martian using her telekinesis, hurled chunks of ice at more of the henchmen. The henchmen managed to run and dive out of the way but before Miss Martian was able to throw more ice at them shimmer shot apokoliption pain pads at her. Miss Martian then screamed in pain. Artemis then shot the floating red pads with her arrows saving Miss Martian. Both Miss Martian and Artemis then focused their efforts at shimmer, throwing chunks of ice and shooting arrows respectively.

At the right end of the hanger sportsmaster manages to knock aqualad out of the lab who is then forced to deal with sportsmaster's henchmen. With aqualad distracted sportsmaster then turns to Dr. Jackson and says. "Hey doc your coming with us."

At the front of the hanger Kid flash dashes into the group of henchmen and knocks them out. Kid flash then turns to his right to see more two shadow henchmen who aim their guns at him but before they can fire they are hit and neutralized by Artemis's taser arrows. Kid flash telepathically says. "_Thanks_."

Artemis telepathically says. "_no problem_."

Superboy then roars before he punches mammoth. Mammoth quickly recovers and punches superboy back and into the wall on the other side of the hanger almost hitting kid flash in the process.

As mammoth jumps over to the fazed superboy to continue the fight, kid flash stops distracted for some reason, Artemis noticing this screams at him. "Hey kid save the site seeing for when we're not getting shot at!"

Present time

Kid flash snaps out of it and says. "sorry, sorry." Kid then see's two people he who he thought would be the last people he would see at the far end of the hanger. Kid flash then says over the mind link while rushing out of the line of fire. "_Hey guys I've spotted clarion and vandal savage, and they seem to be heading to the far side of the hanger_."

Aqualad hearing this knocks out the last of the henchmen in his part of the hanger and starts running toward the lab dr. Jackson and sportsmaster were last at, while he does so he comes across a down security guard who while injured is still alive. Aqualad then asks the guard. "what is at the far end of the hanger?"

The guard winces and answers. "That's the elevator. But it doesn't go anywhere, just down to more ice. We're still digging there."

Aqualad asks. "_did you hear that_?"

"_yeah what do you want me to do_?"

"_Follow them they must be going down there for a reason. But do not do anything I have already sent out a distress signal to the league they should be here soon._"

"_Understood, kid flash out_."

In the elevator while it is going down clarion is holding his cat and asks vandal savage. "What are we doing here? It better be worth all this trouble."

Vandal in his usual stoic way answered. "I told you and the other members before. What Dr. Jackson and his team found would make all of our plans unnecessary because we will no longer need them."

Clarion in his usual bratty way said. "what could possibly be down there that could do that?"

Vandal bluntly says. "Ultimate power."

Clarion is put off by this for a second and then asks. "How would you know? This place untouched by practically anything for millions of years, cept penguins."

"Precisely, it is the perfect hiding spot and I know this because I've seen it myself, thousands of years ago. It has just taken me this long to find it."

Hearing this clarion is at a loss for words, a first for him. The elevator then stops just before what looks like an endless block of ice. Vandal then says to clarion. "now it is your turn. Use your abilities and melt through the ice."

Clarion then drops his familure teekle and transforms into a slightly more demonic version of himself and shoots chaotic red magical beams from his hands into the ice melting it very quickly. After about 5 minutes and what looks like 50 feet of ice clarion melts through the ice and stumbles across a large cavern. Vandal then orders. "Go back to the battle and help our forces best you can and if the justice league arrives teleport us all back to base."

Clarion says nothing but grabs teekle and teleports back to the battle to cause as much chaos as he can until it's time to leave.

With clarion gone vandal savage kicks open the small waist high metal door and jumps into the cavern. The distance from the elevator is far enough that when vandal lands he breaks both of his legs, which heal in mear seconds. Vandal savage then walks down the cavern. While doing so he looks around and notices that the cavern is not a real cavern at all but actually a bunker of some kind with halls leading to different rooms each with many old yet alien looking devices. Savage then surmises that what he is walking in now is actually the main hall.

Having done his sightseeing savage looks at the end of the hall and sees his prize. At the very end of the main hall there is an interface of some kind attached to the wall that looks like several overlapping dark circles with a dim yellow center. When savage is finally at with in reaching distance he says. "Finally after all these millennia, you are mine."

But just before vandal is able to touch it kid flash dashes into him and knocks him several feet away but was unable to knock him down. Kid flash then says. "Sorry savage not today. No way you're getting near this, whatever it is."

Vandal quit visibly angry says. "Don't be stupid child! You have no idea what you are involved in."

"Ok no one calls kid flash stupid! I want to know what this thing is…" kid flash turns mid-sentence to look at the device only for the device extend to his head and encompasses it causing kid flash to scream in pain and horror.

_Well that's it for this chapter hope you like it, I tried to write it like an actual episode of both young justice and the other series it parodies please review and tell me if I need to improve on anything ok. Here is another quote but this time it is from the other series again 10 bucks if you can tell me the character who says it._

_-_ _You have already taken the first steps towards becoming the Fifth Race_


	3. the long return

_Hey everybody I know its been a while but hey I lost a lot of inspiration for this fic but now I have a reason to write it again. I'm trying to update all of my stories at once and since this is one of them… you get the idea._

_Now this is mostly a filler chapter so be warned but it will pay off in the next chapter I promise. Though I have no idea when I'll be able to update it again as after January I'll be shipping off to the navy and I don't really know if I'll be able to do any actual writing so please hope that I can. _

_Now then on with the show. I own nothing yadda yadda._

**THE FIFTH RACE**

**CHAPTER III- THE LONG RETURN**

_The Cave_, _infirmary, bed 2._

At 3:58 AM Wally West, otherwise known as kid flash, woke up from a _nap _and the second he did he immediately felt a migraine the size of Texas. He brought his hands up to rub his temples but when he tried he noticed that he felt something pull at his left wrist. He then looked at his wrist and saw that he was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor, he also notices that he is in hospital scrubs and that he is in the Cave infirmary.

"okay." Kid says after he looks around and notices that he is all alone. "Hello! Is anyone here?!" kid asked out loud. No one answered him. He then drops his head and sighs disappointed but then he notices that there is an alarm clock on the tray next to him and he sees that its 4:00 AM. No wonder no one is here its way too late. He thinks to himself as he sits up and once he does he is overcome by intense hunger.

"ok time to get some food." Wally announces just before he pulls out the IV and shuts off the heart monitor. He then sets off to the kitchen unknowingly setting off a silent alarm.

After taking what looks like half of the food from the fridge and stuffing them in to several sandwiches Wally tries to remember the last couple hours. He remembers the fight at the Antarctic base, the brief fight against savage and then… nothing, just a big blur. How long has it been since that mission? He asks himself.

"kid flash!" Yells superboy from the hall.

Kid turns around and looks to see his friend in an S shield muscle shirt and black sweatpants looking surprised at him.

"Hey supy what are you doing up so early? Oh and do you know why I'm in hospital scrubs?" kid asks pulling at his scrub shirt.

"Kid you're awake." Stated superboy walking into the kitchen.

"Yes I am and so are you, glad we could establish that." kid says sarcastically

"no kid you've been in a coma for a week."

"what?" Wally asked just before he dropped his sandwich in shock at what superboy said. Before he was able to say anymore the cave is hailed.

"cave report." Batman announces over the holo-screen. Superboy goes over to answer it.

While he does that kid is standing frozen in the kitchen thinking about what Superboy told him. "I've been in a coma for a week?"

XXX

"_ARTEMIS, B07."_ Announced the Zeta tube as a blinding yellow light illuminated from it leaving a young green archer walking out of it. when artemis exits the zeta tube she notices that the cave is abandoned. "_Hey ma'gan where are you guys?" _Artemis asked over the mind link.

"_We are in the infirmary along with batman, black canary, and red tornado."_ Miss M answered sounding almost cheery, though that is a primary aspect of her personality.

"_why are you guy's in there for?"_ Artemis asked walking toward the infirmary.

"_Kid flash finally woke up!" _ Me'gan announced happily over the mind link.

"_WHAT IS HE OK… not that I care or anything." _Artemis asked a little too quick making Miss m actually giggle over the mind link.

"_Yes he's fine. He's being checked out by black canary right now; you should come over and see." _Miss m suggested. Artemis said nothing but headed toward the infirmary regardless.

When Artemis gets to the infirmary she sees that not just the team is there but also Batman and red tornado like me'gan said. All surrounding kid flash while being checked over by black canary, with some ketchup and mustard stains on his shirt. 'I really hope he didn't eat all the food in the kitchen.' She thought which made her laugh.

"Now kid what do you last remember?" asked black canary sitting in front of Wally.

Kid is silent for a moment trying to think but then he answers. "the last thing I remember is charging into Savage after he made his big cliché villain speech about how he finally found 'ultimate power' and the next thing I know I woke up here a few hours a go."

Robin then asks "you really don't remember anything?"

"No I don't. What happened?" kid asked looking at his team mates.

Batman, red tornado, and aqualad look at each other for a moment but then batman explains. "For starters you have been in a coma for a week."

"Yeah I know sups already told me, what else?"

Batman sighs and continues. "On the attack on the Antarctic research base, most of the findings that were collected were captured thanks to Klarion's teleportation spells."

"What happened to me and how did I end up in a coma?"

"We do not know but according to flash you were on the ground unconscious next to some alien device. Flash got you out of the bunker just before the cavern that leads to it collapsed."

"Why did the cavern collapse? What happened in the hanger while I was in the bunker with Vandle?"

Aqualad then explains. "While you were down there in the bunker the battle seemed almost won, until Klarion and familure Teekle joined the fight. Then the battle intensified, though that didn't last long as Dr. Fate, captain Marvel, and the flash arrived shortly. But as soon they arrived Klarion teleported himself, his forces and most of the findings to an undisclosed location. But not before causing an explosion at the end of the hanger where the elevator was causing a cave in. Flash was barely able to get you out in time."

"Flash informed us that he found you in a bunker littered with many seemingly alien devices though he did managed to get a quick look before carrying you to the surface."

"A quick look for flash is more than enough time for him to get a good look. What did flash find?

Batman then answers. "Flash could see many devises that resemble octopi, pods of some kind built right into the wall of the bunker, and at the end of the corridor there was some kind of biomechanical chair, all that on top of the devise he found you next to though it appears to have died out."

"Have they already started digging into the cavern to get to the bunker?" asked kid at the edge of the hospital bed.

"The UN has ordered that the cavern is too unstable to begin digging anytime soon unless a new safer way of doing it can be devised, and because the findings have been stolen the UN has all but shut down the project until the taken findings have been reclaimed." Batman stated in his usual stoic way but plainly obvious that he was dissatisfied.

"what about Dr. Jackson? No way he would have let this happen." Kid stated.

Aqualad then interjects and reluctantly states. "Dr. Jackson was captured by Sportsmaster, we still have no idea where he is."

Kid then lies back down in his hospital bed, sighs, and says. "That's great, that's just magnus. Whats the plan now?"

"The plan is for the team to have combat training, especially you." Black canary stated softly.

Red tornado then asks. "Are you sure kid flash is ready?"

Black canary nods her head and answers. "Yes he is perfectly fine."

"Good, be ready team training begins in one hour." Batman announced as he left the infirmary as most of the others fallowed.

"you sure your ok?" robin asked still there.

"Yeah, surprisingly I'm doing fine. How are you guy's holding up? Do you have any leads?" kid asked pulling out his costume from a drawer next to him.

"We're ok and no we don't. Though you did have us all a little worried especially artemis."

Kid surprised asked. "She was worried? What for?"

Robin sighs while shaking his head and says. "you can be pretty stupid some times."

Kid then says. "No one calls me stupid."

"Whatever… hey what does 'magnus' mean?" robin asked remembering what kid said earlier.

Kid using his super speed creates a mini tornado and changes out of his scrubs and into his costume. "Ah that's better, now what are you talking about?"

"Before you said 'that's great, just magnus'."

"No I said 'great, just great'."

Robin awkwardly says. "Okaaay."

"you know what the weird thing is? I only made a few baloney sandwiches when I woke up and I'm not even a little hungry."

"Wow really? You haven't eaten in a week."

"I know, weird right?"

"yeah… hey we gotta get going or batman will have our heads." Robin stated after looking at his watch.

"gotcha race you there!" kid challenged right before he ran off at full speed.

Robin sighs and sarcastically says while walking off to combat training. "right."

XXX

At combat practice Black canary had the team split up into pairs to spar with each other. Robin was with Miss M, superboy with Kalder, Zatana with Black Canary since she was still new, and Artemis with Kid flash.

Artemis and kid are exchanging blows, though not hard enough to actually really hurt each other, when kid flash kicks out her legs from under her making artemis fall to the ground. When it happens a small holo sigh appeared next to kid saying 'plus 5' while a similar one appeared next to artemis saying 'minus five'. Artemis sighs and sarcastically complains. "Ow."

Wally, a little happy at this tries to rub it in by saying. "Ya did good but you need to bed you Cozars, their always straight."

Artemis then looks up at him and gives him a strange look. She then gets up and says to him. "I don't need help from some guy who makes up words."

Kid is confused by this and then says. "You gotta bed you Cozars." Kid flash the starts pumping his legs.

Artemis see's this and says to him condescendingly. "You mean your legs?"

Kid looks down at his legs confused and then says. "Whatever, let's get back to it."

"fine by me." Answers artemis but before they can do anything they hear batman on the intercom.

"Team report to the briefing room I have a mission for you." The team immediately disperses to the briefing room. But on the way robin runs up to kid flash and asks.

"Cozars?"

Kid flash shakes his head and says frustrated. "I don't know."

When they get to the briefing room there is a holo map behind batman which shows them a picture of Jade Nguyen in street clothes along with Sportsmaster in an airport with a man in-between them with a hoodie covering his head and face. Batman then informs. "Approximately two days ago sportsmaster and Cheshire boarded the 906 flight from Dallas, Texas to Manchuria, China and yesterday they left on the 547 to coast city. Each time they were escorted by this hooded man here. Further analysis shows him to Dr. Daniel Jackson, the kidnapped archeologist, the analysis also shows the good Dr. to be handcuffed in his pocket by plastic cuffs. We do not know why they are transporting dr. Jackson around the world but we do know that we must get him back as soon as possible as he might know where the shadows have kept his stolen findings. As of this morning they have left coast city for Glasgow, Scotland and your mission is to intercept them and rescue the good dr. and if they have any of the findings retrieve them as well. Now then dismissed and call if need assistance."

While walking to the bio ship Miss M walks up to kid and asks. "You ready for you first mission back?"

Kid flash then thinks. 'yes finally.' "You bet beautiful."

Me'gan rolls her eyes at this and says. "that's good because we've missed having you around."

"You guys don't have to anymore because I'm back and here to stay." Kid announces to me'gan but when he does he notices Artemis picking up her back pack and for reasons unknown to him kid reluctantly says. "Hey I gotta go restock on snakes before we take off."

"Ok wally." Me'gan says to him before he runs off though she knows the real reason.

When kid makes it to artemis he asks. "So… why you taking your back pack on the bioship?"

"it's a six hour flight to Scotland from the bioship, might as well do some much needed homework." Artemis stated nonchalantly.

"oh man that reminds me, what does my school think?" kid asked out loud.

"your parents told them that you had a bad case of the flu, so your school thinks you've been sick all week."

Kid gives her a funny look and asks. "ok how could you possibly know that?"

Artemis then awkwardly answers. "I uh went over to you house to check."

"Why would you do that?" kid asks giving her an even funnier look.

Artemis stammers. "I-I was assigned to by… by batman."

"okaaay" kid says but thinks. Uncle Barry would have done that, wait my parents. "hey do my parents know I'm awake?"

"yeah robin told me that flash told them the second the silent alarm you set off this morning."

Kid smiles at this and says. "That's good."

This causes Artemis to smile who then teases. "Keep thinking that, don't forget you skipped out for a week and all that homework is still in your room waiting for you when you get back."

Kid then stops walking and slaps himself in the face and whines. "AW man! Magnus that sugit."

Artemis then stops and turns to kid and while giving him a weird look asks. "Are you sure your ok?"

"yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"oh I don't know maybe because you were knocked out by Vandal Savage and put in a coma for a week and now you're saying words that make no sense."

Kid is about to make another complaint and start an argument but stops himself and asks. "Wait Vandal knocked me out?"

Artemis nods and says. "Yep."

"That's not what I remember; I don't remember Vandal touching me."

"Well what do you remember?" Artemis asks almost sounding concerned. And when she does kid tries to remember but only catches glimpses in his head about a rainbow of light hitting him in the face.

"I don't remember anything… wait what about my auto recording Goggles, what happened to them?"

"I don't really know the specifics but red tornado says that they were damaged when you were in the cavern and he doesn't know how to repair them."

Kid then says mundanely. "well there goes that plan. Hey ya mind if I help with your homework? It would shake the cobwebs off when I have to do my own."

Artemis rebuffs. "No."

Kid then whines. "come on like you said it's a six hour flight."

Artemis sighs and says. "fine but one sny comment or one annoying compliment to me'gan and you're done."

"Bellulus!" kid cheered.

Artemis shakes her head and says. "You are so weird."

"yeah but I'm awesome." Kid said to her as they both entered the bioship."

XXX

_Undisclosed location_

"keep moving." Ordered a shadow henchmen as he pushed dr. Jackson forward. Dr. Jackson was in the middle of a large security detail of shadow henchmen with sportsmaster at the lead, and Cheshire at the back. The good doctor himself had a black bag over his head and had his wrists cuffed. After a what felt like hours of walking in circles sportsmaster ordered. "Stop here doc."

Dr. Jackson did as ordered. Sportsmaster then ordered. "on your knees."

Daniel was in the middle of complying when one of the henchmen kicked him down forcing him on his knees. Sportsmaster then replied. "Good."

Sportsmaster then pulled off the black bag from Dr. Jacksons head. Once he did Daniel noticed that he was in a large room with several large monitors all with an illuminesant glow coming from them keep him from telling who they were.

A scrambled voice came from one of the monitors. "So you are the Great dr. Jackson."

Seeing no reason not to answer Daniel said. "I am, but I gotta ask; whats the plan guys?... you hall me all over the world for only hours at a time, which by the way I just spend sitting in a room. Then you take me somewhere else on the other side of the planet. So… who are you trying to get attention from?"

It is silent for a few moments not an eerie silence, not a defining one, just silence. But then another voice asked. "You don't seem to surprise by all this dr. Jackson?"

Daniel shrugged and stated. "Well it's not the first time something like this has happened to me as it were. Actually this is one of the least unpleasant time's this has happened. Now then who are you guy's anyway? Trust… rouge NID, what?"

"We are called the light."

Dr. Jackson chuckled at this and asked. "Okay than 'light' what do you want with me and my findings?"

"We know all that we can from your findings, but as for you Daniel Jackson… we have another plan for you." Came an unscrambled voice from inside the dark room.

Daniel looked in the direction of the voice and asked. "well if you know all you can from my findings… what do you want then?"

After he asked that what appeared to be a cave man with three scars running down his faced walked up Daniel Jackson and stated menacingly. "I want what was stolen from me."

_Well that's it for this chapter I hope you like it I know I did. I really hope I find the time to complete this in the future. Anyway I hope you noticed the subtle changes in wally and they will only get worse… obviously._

_Now for the quote._

"KNEEL BEFORE YOUR GOD!"

_-_Almost the main bad guy's catchphrase from the other show I'm parading.


	4. The more things change

_Ok everybody I'm back with another chapter of The fifth race. Unfortunately this will probably be my last chapter for a very long time because by February I will be shipping off to bootcamp where I will be doing god knows what and I'll be gone to who knows where doing I don't know what for I don't know how long. So I have no idea when or even if I'll be returning to fanfiction sorry guys._

_But now for this chapter you will see what wally can do and just what the device did to him and how the team, the league, and the light will deal with it. Now on with the show I own nothing enjoy._

**THE FIFTH RACE**

**CHAPTER IV- THE MORE THINGS CHANGE**

_Slains Castle, Glasgow, Scotland_

"Over target." Miss m announced while piloting the bioship over one of the towers of the seemingly abandoned castles.

"Good. Does everyone know the mission objective?" aqualad asked.

"rescue Dr. Jackson and recover any of his findings if possible." Robin answered smugly.

"Good, now Miss Martian land the bioship on the tower and then order it to fly to a safe location in stealth mode."

"Understood." Miss Martian answered while landing the bioship. The bioship's hatch then opens. When it does the team embarks from it but kid flash goes to wake artemis up as she has been asleep for the majority of the flight. Kid shakes her shoulder which wakes her up. Artemis yawns and stretches a bit. "Artemis whats with you? You've been asleep for like 5 hours."

Artemis answers awkwardly. "I haven't been getting that much sleep recently."

"whatever, here's your math book. While you were out I did all your work and some more problems."

Artmis takes the book. "Um thanks."

"No problem-"

"We must go now." Auqualad orders as he steps back into the bioship.

"Sorry." Artemis says stepping out of the bioship.

"Ius." Kid flash says fallowing them. When he says this both aqualad and artemis look at him in slight confusion.

Kid flash ignores them and keeps walking out of the bioship and to the rest of the team. When Artemis and aqualad also arrive aqualad grabs kid's shoulder and asks. "Are you certain you are alright for this mission?"

"Yeah I'm bysso." Kid flash answers trying to ignore the looks everyone is giving him.

Aqualad raises an eyebrow and robing asks. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." Kid answers a little frustrated.

Robing and aqualad look at each other for a moment but then aqualad says. "Kid you have been in a coma for a week there is no shame if you feel you the need to sit out of this mission."

Kid flash groans. "I'm telling you I'm fine. I can handle this missio."

Aqualad sighs and says. "Very well but the first sight of anything less than your usual performance and I will order you back to the bioship."

"Fair enough now let's adepto going." Kid says while walking past his team and toward the door at the other side of the roof of the abandoned castle.

The team looks at each other for a moment before fallowing kid to the door. When he gets there robin inserts his connector cables into the security lock of the door and tries to hack it with his holographic computer gloves. After a few moments he says while still typing on the holo key pad. "Its triple encoded I can't hac-"

Robin is interrupted by kid flash who grabs robin's arm and starts typing on the holo pad himself. Using his super speed the door almost instantly opens. Kid flash walks in and the team stare at him for a moment before robin sarcastically states. "I guess we'll fallow him."

The team stealthily navigates throughout the medieval castle, dodging both henchmen and security systems trying they got to the base of the castle where they knew the good dr. was being held. Eventually the team makes it to the main hall but don't see any guards while hiding in the corridor leading into the great hall. Kid flash hears several batches of people loading their weapons but sees nothing. Superboy announces. "it's a trap."

Miss m asks. "How can you tell?"

"I can hear them loading their weapons."

Kid flash then hears the security doors all closing. Superboy turning to the end of the corridor that they just walked though announces. "the Blast doors are being activated."

"looks like they lured us into a trap." Robin quips.

"It appears that way. Superboy how many are there?" Aqualad asks.

Before superboy can answer kid flash announces. "A couple dozen all with Apokoliption weapons."

Everyone stares at kid flash when he says this. Aqualad asks. "How do you know-"

"There is also Cheshire, sportsmaster, mammoth, shimmer and blockbuster." Kid said staring into several locations in the main hall.

The team is very surprised when he says this. "How can you be sure?"

"Ipso don't know but I know that they're here and they know we are."

"we have to call in the league. "Aqualad states as presses the A belt buckle. After a few moments aqualad says. "Communications are jammed.

"What are we going to do we are outnumbered and out gunned."

"The mission has changed from rescue and recovery to an escape mission. We must find a way to either contact the league or way to escape and if possible both."

"we're going to have to make a decision fast they're coming." Superboy advises and the second he said that a laser bolt almost hit superboy's head. After it does an alarm goes off. "Never mind they're here."

Many henchmen storm the great hall taking up positions where there would be maximum cover both on the ground and the many balconies. Aqualad orders. "Take cover."

Miss M using her telekinesis breaks off a part of the wall and uses it to block the lasers from the henchmen. The team brakes off into pairs as they did at the Antarctic base; Robin attacking the henchmen with his acrobatics and discs while zatana covers him with her magic. Kid flash dashes into and distracting henchmen while Artemis covers kid flash and snipes more of the henchmen with her arrows. Superboy charging into groups of henchmen and over powering them as miss Martian hurls furniture and chunks of the halls infrastructure.

Aqualad remained solo as he was searching for a way out but finds none and orders. '_Miss M link us up!'_

Miss Martian complies but once she tries to establish a link she screams in pain and for whatever reason so does kid flash. Miss Martian falls to the ground unconscious while kid flash just walks in an zig zaged line while holding his head in pain.

"M'gann!" superboy yells but is then punched in the face by mammoth who charged in knocking superboy to the end of the hall and quickly jumps after him with blockbuster.

Seeing this artemis starts shooting arrows at the behemoths but after the few first salvoes Cheshire jumps into the line of fire and deflects them with her fold up katana. "Hi sis."

Aqualad orders. "Zatana transport miss Martian to the corridor, robin cover her!"

Zatana casts a spell that transports miss Martian to the back of the corridor behind some rubble while robin throws more of his discs at the henchmen.

While the fighting is happening in the hall sportsmaster and shimmer are watching from one of the balconies with a very focused Vandal savage.

After several minutes kid flash finally shakes off his massive head ack when he does he runs over to robin and asks. "What happened?"

"Miss M tried using the link but you two collapsed."

"What, why?"

"Shouldn't you be telling us?" zatana asked before casting another spell.

"I have no idea." Kid flash stated before getting dizzy again.

"You should stay down kid, your in no condition to be fighting." Robin advised.

Kid flash says nothing but notices that the team is not doing well and then dashes off. Seeing this zatana yells. "Kid wait!"

"Darn it." Robin groans while throwing another disk.

At the other side of the hall kid dashes into a group of henchmen knocking them out. He then sees that zatana has joined aqualad and superboy in their fight against mammoth and blockbuster, though they are just barely holding their own. Kid flash also sees that robin has joined artemis in her fight against Cheshire but isn't doing that much better against the master assassin. Just before kid is about to make a dash at one of the groups he looks back at the henchmen he just took out and sees their Apokoliption weapons. He then looks at his team mates and tries to move but just can't. kid walks over to the alien weapons almost as if he is compelled to.

At the fight between robin, Artemis and Cheshire. Robin after dodging a salvo of shuriken sees kid flash doing something with the henchmen's gear and asks. "What is he doing?"

While blocking a slash from the fold up katana Artemis yells. "We are getting killed here and he's doing that!"

"Awww your little boy toy not playing enough attention to you?" Artemis glares at her sister but is then kicked in the side by Cheshire who quips. "Don't worry about him I'm sure someone will get to him soon."

Artemis ignores her and demands. "What is going on and where is Dr. Jackson?"

"How would I know they don't tell me these things. Its just a jo-" Cheshire is then dashed into by kid flash knocking her several feet away and stunned.

"Finally you show up-" artemis stops talking when kid flash grabs her bow and a few of her arrows from her quiver. Artemis screams. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Euge." Kid flash answers as he starts attaching small devises to the arrows.

Before artemis can say or do anything she is kicked in the back by the master assassin who quips. "Your girlfriend is in a fight shouldn't you be helping her not stealing from her?" expecting some sort of response from the young speedster but kid flash says nothing and just keeps tinkering with the arrows he stole from artemis. "Is he ignoring me? You sure can pick'em Artemis."

"Shut up!" artemis yells at her sister as robin starts throwing his discs at Cheshire. Cheshire dodges them with ease. Artemis takes out her back up crossbow and demands. "Kid flash explain what you're doing!"

Still tinkering with the arrows kid flash says. "Paenitet i physice can't stop."

"SPEAK ENGLISH!" Artemis yells at kid flash.

Kid flash ignores her and then runs up to robin but then takes one of his gloves.

"Hey-" robin says but is then forced to doge more shuriken from Cheshire.

Kid flash ten does some more minor tinkering with the glove he just stole from robin and loads an arrow into the bow and shoots at the ceiling of the great hall. Once it sticks into the ceiling kid flash activates the holo console on the glove and sends a command though it to the arrow which starts blinking. When it does all of the shadow henchmen's Apokoliption weapons deactivate.

When they do the fight stops and everyone looks around at the henchmen, who are hitting their weapons in a futile attempt to reactivate them. Then they all look at kid flash who looks around with a confused expression.

"What did you do?" artemis asks also confused.

"I have no idea." Kid answers. But then loads another arrow and shoots it across the great hall at block buster and mammoth. When it gets to their location it emits a strong yellow light that reverts both of the behemoths to their former human forms leaving them in oversized ripped up pants.

Everyone now stares at the once terrible threats as they lay there on the floor unconscious. Then everyone looks at kid flash in bewilderment. Kid himself is just as confused as they are if not more so as he looks down at the bow in his hands. They then hear slow clapping coming from one of the balconies. Everyone looks up and sees vandal savage who has ceased clapping. "My my that was quite the display young flash. It is good to know that you are not completely wasting the power you have stolen." Kid says nothing he just keeps staring back at the immortal in bewilderment. "Switch to standard weaponry." Savage orders as he jumps off the balcony and on to the ground breaking his legs in the process which heal instantly. "Kill the rest but leave him to me." Savage orders as he points to kid flash.

The henchmen drop the Apokoliption and take out their side arms. The henchmen then start shooting at the young heroes aside from kid flash. When they do superboy charges at the shadow henchmen while zatana covers him with magic. Aqualad tries to fallow them but is stopped when sportsmaster hurls a javelin at him which explodes when it gets close to the young atlantian though he is unharmed. Sportsmaster takes out his saber. "Up for round two?" Aqualad takes out his aquabarers and they take the form of machetes and they start fighting.

Back at the other group the fight between artemis, robin and Cheshire continued where it left off and it seemed that the two heroes were in a stalemate with the master assassin. While they were doing that kid flash sees that shimmer is dragging the remains of mammoth and desmond out of the great hall of the castle. Kid flash then turns and sees that vandal savage was walking terrifyingly slow to the young speedster. Kid flash for reasons unknown to him takes out another devise he recently jury rigged and placed it over the flash logo on his chest. Kid then activated the device and it glowed bright green.

The second he did that vandal savage charged at kid flash and punched the young speedster as hard as the immortal could in the face. But when he did instead of his fist breaking the skull of kid flash it came in contact with a green transparent shield which breaks his hand. It healed. The immortals hand instantly began healing but at a rate much slower than it should have.

Kid flash then dashes into the immortal knocking him several feet back. Kid flash immediately shoots another one of his modified arrows at vandal savage which impales the immortal in the chest as he had no time to react. Before vandal could pull it out of himself kid sends another command though the holo pad on robin's glove and the moment he did the same type of shield that protected kid flash envelopes vandal savage immobilizing him.

The fight stops in the great hall for a third time and stares at the sight. Kid flash stares down the immobilized immortal and states. "Vos non potest movere defecerunt experimentum." _Obviously_ no one knows what kid flash says not even himself.

"Keep shooting!" Sportsmaster orders as he secretly orders shimmer and Cheshire to grab savage and escape.

Kid flash drops the bow and whatever arrows he has left. Kid sends another command though robins holo gloves and when he does the arrow on the ceiling emits a strong white light. The second it does the shadow henchmen's guns no longer work just like the Apokoliption weapons before them leaving the henchmen defenseless against superboy and zatana.

Knowing the battle is lost and the new set of orders Cheshire sets off a smoke bomb as she says. "Well its been fun sis but I really must be going." When the smoke clears her, shimmer, and vandal savage are gone.

Robin then jokes. "so that's what that's like."

At this point the henchmen have either been taken out or have fled but as superboy and zatana are taking out the last of the stragglers sportsmaster and aqualad are still fighting and seem to be evenly matched. Sports master then tries to leave but Aqualad jumps into his way and points his hard water machete at sportsmaster. "You are not going anywhere."

"Oh I think I am." Sportsmaster hurls another one of his javelins into the ground which then explodes. The shockwave knocks aqualad several feet back stunning him in the process. Sportsmaster takes out his saber again and stags aqualad in the stomach with it as he knows it will cause a relatively slow and painful death. A perfect distraction.

Seeing this artemis screams. "Kaldur!"

"Thanks for the distraction but I gotta fly." Sportsmaster quips as he takes out his energy crossbow and starts shooting at the team. Sportsmaster starts making his way to one of the hallways that lead out of the main hall. Sportsmaster imputes a code into the security door which opens it. Sportsmaster steps through the threshold of the hall and then imputes another code which shuts the door. Immediately after it shuts superboy pounds on it.

The door was too strong for superboy to break though. "Darn it."

The team rushes to aqualad who is hemorrhaging on the floor and is in shock at what is happening. Robin yells. "Superboy get over here!"

Superboy immediately does so and leaps over to the group. Artemis takes out a small first aid kit and places some gauze over Aqualad's wound though it does little good. While she does so artemis says. "Hand on kaldur."

"We need to get him to the bioship."

"He won't make it. We need miss M to use her telekinesis to close up the wound until we get him some medical attention."

"M'agan is still out." Artemis states distraught. But before anyone can say or do anything more kid flash shoves the others out of his way, including artemis. Kid flash removes the gauze and then places his hands over Aqualad's wound.

"Kid what are you doing?" Artemis asks still distraught.

Kid flash gives no response but after a few moments aqualad says. "The pain, its-its fading."

A few more moments kid removes his hands and says. "Sanus factus es."

Aqualad sits up and looks at his stomach and notices that it is as if it was never injured. "Its completely healed."

Aqualad and the rest of the team look at wally in aw but then notice that his nose is bleeding. Concerned aqualad asks. "Kid ar-" Kid flash falls over on to the ground unconscious.

"KID!"

_Well that's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it. I know it was mostly action but it was meant to show off wally's new intellect and how much his mind is being overtaken. Like I said before it might be awhile until I get back but just wait._

"Once again my friend I am in your debt."

- Bra'tac of Chulak


End file.
